Rainy Day
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Maka and the gang are all stuck inside the house.
1. Chapter 1

** Rainy Day Soul Eater**

summary: Maka and Soul are stuck in the house on a rainy day. Rated T for language

**Soul`s P.O.V**

I was setting at home like any other cool day when it starts pouring rain. "Looks like i`ll have to cancelle on the basket ball game damn it ,I was going to kick his ass. "Maka walks in smileing "oh, shit somethings up she never walks in smileing anymore not since that one morning anyway."I thought to myself. "What up Maka something wrong?" "Nope just wanted to see if you wanted to play a game with me." "Sure, what kind of game." her simle only grew more larger her eyes held mischove in their green answere i got was not what i wanted to hear "Truth or dare." "Why that." "Well its raining and im bored" exclaimed Maka. I look at her like she's insane she looks back emotionlessly "Fine , but invite the gang over." "K".She walks out of my room over to the phone and started to talk to the gang. I got up and shut my door and started thinking aimlessly.(Bold is Souls thoughts.) I wonder what got into Maka why she wants to play truth and dare. Why did she look so secretive. Oh well.

**Normal P.O.V**

15minutes later the whole gang arrived at Soul and Maka`s house it was still raining .when ever one arrived they sat around the coffe table."Who should go first?"asked Liz"I`ll go first" exclaimed Maka "Ok Liz,truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss KId" she blushed instantly "O-ok fine" she lened over to kid and kissed him dead on the lips there eyes went wide then fluttered closed before they could deepen their kiss Patty starts yelling "Kid-kun and sis kissed HA HA HA HA HA..." "Shhhh Patty not so loud inside voice" Liz told her younger sister while blushing like crazy. "Ok who's next let see hmmmm..." Liz asked herself "Ah hay our turn Maka truth or dare?" the said girl looked up and replyed "Dare." once finished she smiled slyly at Liz who returned the smile." You have to confess your love to the one person you like once we leave then call all off us girls and tell how it went." "Ok doesn't seem that hard." "Tsubaki truth or dare?" "Truth" "do you like Black star as more then a friend?" Tsubaki blushed but replyed so quitely that we all lend in to hear her reply "Yes" was her reply all the guys jaws hit the floor except Black star he spoke " Of course she likes me because i will suppress god one day." the boy yelled. Tsubaki just went on with the game like nothing happened " Ok Patty truth or dare?" "DARE" the blond yelled " I dare you to kiss Crona." " OK~" then she pounced on Crona and kissed him. She got up and giggled "~OK~ Soul truth or dare?" "Dare" Liz leaded over and whispered something in Patty's ear she giggled and nodded her head in agreement "Oh shit" thought Soul "Ok Soul when we all leave you have to confess you feeling to the person you like." "Ok" was his reply "Thank Lord Death it wasn't some thing crazy." he thought in relief. "Black star truth or dare?" " Dare because i shall suppress god !" "I faces a blushing Tsubaki and asks cool, calmly, and very unBlack star like "Tsubaki do you want to go on a date with me when it stops raining." her reply was shaky and nerves " S-s-sure I would love to." then Black star is back to normal .

1 hour later

Everybody left only Soul and Maka remained they sat in the living room staring blankly at the T.V. " How am I going to tell her/him how I feel ? " they both think to themselves . Maka was the first to speak up " Soul do you think i will ever get a boyfriend." "Uhhh..." " So is that a no ?" "No, it just that I'm thinking that all." "You have to think about it." "Maka you will I promise your a pretty person inside and out so chill out tiny tits." "That what i mean everyone knows me as * tiny tits* .". "Oh no what do i do she thinks i think she's ugly !" " Maka i love you." i whispered the end so she can't hear but. "I'm so confused what did Soul say I heard i you " Maka thought "What did you say will you repeat that." " I love you." Soul said more boldly. So many emotions passed through her eyes in a second like shock , confusion ,surprise, and something else i didn't get. "I love you too." she said really quietly. "Huh... I only got some of that." " I love you." she said more bodly too. They both slowly walked to each other and leaned over very slowly and kissed. Little did they know a certain magical cat women was recording it all go down " Hehehehe Souly-kun I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar.". A few minutes later Maka had Liz ,Patty ,and Tsubaki were on the phone begging for details on the kiss." One question before I tell you how did you find out we kissed ?" " Ohhh~~~ you know a little kitty told me." . Before any of them could come up with their own catchy phrase their ears were ring from Maka screaming "BLAIR!" "What wrong Maka nya~ " "Hang on Blair let me finish up here." "K nya~." " Sorry girls I gotta go you already know what happened anyway." before they could say something they were hung up on."Blair I just wanted to say thanks for telling then it saved alot of trouble." "Blair didn't tell them she showed them nya~.". Maka did nothing but smile and pet the cat then Soul walked in and smiled wrapping and arm around her and they all laid down and fell into peaceful slumber.

The End

If you think i should keep going please PM or review please tell me if I'm a good writer or if I suck or if I'm good thanks. And sorry don't know how to describe Blair - Luna


	2. Chapter 2: happily ever after maybe

**°I do not own Soul Eater.°**

**#3 years later# **

A little girl, with white hair in pigtails, wide green eyes and pale skin, ran through the hall of a modern sized house. Her giggles echoing thought the house, a smile adoring her round face. Another child appears at the other end of the hallway. Ash blonde hair hair that defied gravity, lazy yet lively red eyes and shark like teeth all made up the little boy at the other end of the hallway. He ran after the little girl laughing with along the way. Two people picked the children up, both approximately in their twenties.

The male had tan skin, white hair _**(we getting it.;D) **_deep crimson red eyes, shark teeth, tall and slightly buff. The female was the complete opposite, petite, long ash blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, cream colored skin and vibrant green eyes. They both smiled at the children in their arms. A twinkling laugh escaping the woman's pink lips, and a deep chuckle escaping the man shark like teeth.

"What's my little princess and knight doing running through the hallway like that?" The woman giggled.

"We're playing tag Mama!" The little boy exclaimed.

"I see that, but who's it?" She smiled warmly at the boy.

"Lynne is!" The boy giggled excitedly.

"I tagged Daddy though." Lynne smiled.

"Oh, yeah." The man chuckled.

"Daddy's it~. Daddy's it~." Both of the children squealed.

"Maka~." The man sang, setting the girl down.

"Yes?" The woman now identified as Maka chirped, sitting the boy down.

"Your it!" The man and the children took off down the hallway laughing.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled taking off after them.

"Run Lynne Gabriel Moms coming!" Soul yelled grabbing the children and running, while laughing with them.

"I going to get you guys!" Maka yelled laughing with them.

The family of four sat in the living room playing childish games and laughing. At the end of the day the children fell asleep on the parents lap. Maka smiled petting the kids heads softly.

"I can't believe Lynne is six and Gabriel is eight." Maka sighed.

"We have been married for six years, Maka." Soul kissed her temple.

"Yeah, Soul I want another baby!" Maka exclaimed softly.

"W-what?" Soul stuttered, eyes wide.

**°Happily Ever After Maybe°**

_**I sudden my thought of this in my math class. I know this story says complete, but the idea just came. There might be another. By th they got married when they were eighteen. Hope you like the story please read and review. Sorry it so short.**_

_**Love all my readers.**_

_**Nightshade °mwah° ;D**_


End file.
